


Everyone Needs Someone

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Playing Tag, Pre-Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori has no friends, but this lad from the outskirts of town seems intent on becoming his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs Someone

“Can we be friends?”

Dori looked up sharply at the friendly voice over his shoulder. The dark-haired child from the outskirts of town stood behind him, hands resting on his knees as he leaned down to hear Dori’s answer.

Frowning darkly, Dori use a stick to jab at the dead bird that had caught his interest before the stranger had arrived.

“I don’t have friends,” he growled harshly.

“I know,” the other boy replied calmly. “That’s why I asked.” He stuck a hand over Dori’s shoulder. “I’m Bifur, son of Hifur.”

“Dori, son of Fori,” Dori mumbled at last, slapping Bifur’s hand instead of shaking it.

“Nice to meet you,” Bifur said happily. He shifted in order to crouch next to Dori. “Nice bird you have there!”

Dori looked at him incredulously. “It’s dead.”

Bifur nodded. “Yes, I see that. Hey, do you want to play chase?”

Dori sighed heavily. “Why?”

“Because we’re friends now. That’s what friends do!” Bifur announced chirpily.

Dori stood and tapped the top of Bifur’s head three times. Bifur blinked in surprise.

“What was that for—?”

“You’re it!” Dori cried, taking off. With an understanding laugh, Bifur leapt to his feet and ran after him.

Before the lads knew quite what was happening, they found themselves in the large palace of Erebor, where their parents worked and King Thrór reigned. Not many paid attention to the Dwarflings—many were strolling the halls of the kingdom—but whoever did couldn’t help but smile when they heard their irrepressible laughter.

Dori found Bifur waiting for him the next day, face flushed with anticipatory excitement. He was there again the next day and the day after also. Gradually Dori began to trust him for advice and secrets. Bifur was a loyal Dwarf and took their bond seriously. Thus he paid rapt attention when Dori pulled him aside for a serious talk.

“When I said ‘Why?’ when we first met, I wasn’t asking why we would play chase,” Dori admitted. “I was asking why you would want to be my friend.”

Bifur shrugged. “You just looked kind of lonely poking at that bird. My adad tells me that I shouldn’t leave people to be lonely. He said everyone needs someone.”

Dori would be left pondering this for a long while.


End file.
